


Fighting For The Wrong Reason

by YeahWhoCares



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Based on By The Grace Of God by TheRiverScribe, Btgog!verse, Fledgling Sam Winchester, Fledglings, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Lucifer (mentioned) - Freeform, Michael in the Bunker, TheRiverScribe, by the grace of god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 23:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21216827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YeahWhoCares/pseuds/YeahWhoCares
Summary: Michael visits The Bunker at the right moment.Based on TheRiverScribe's series, By The Grace of God.





	Fighting For The Wrong Reason

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheRiverScribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRiverScribe/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Heaven Waits For You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11362335) by [TheRiverScribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRiverScribe/pseuds/TheRiverScribe). 

> I've had this little tidbit in my head for a while, and binge reading BTGOG obviously didn't help get rid of it. I do hope you enjoy, and if you haven't done so, please check out the series it was based on.
> 
> Inspired by the whole series, but partially by how Michael was written in "Heaven Waits For You".  
I do not own Supernatural, or any of the characters. This story is 100% based on BTGOG by TheRiverScribe, and all original characters, and ideas are theirs. I own nothing except the little bit of plot I thought up.

Michael landed in the bunker, and was immediately shocked by what he had flown into. Dean, Castiel, Gabriel, and Raphael, were standing around one of the tables, shouting over the top of each other.

Michael, even as an Archangel, couldn't make out much of what was being said.

As he went to take a step forward, to find out out what in Father's name was going on, a body slammed into his legs, and his Grace was immediately hit by anothers, seeking to burrow within his.

It was Sam.

Michael was shocked, only for a second, before his big brother senses kicked in, and he picked the boy up.

Sam was shaking, and clinging to Michael with his hands, and Grace.

What could have happened to cause the boy to chose Michael to help him? Yes, they had managed to adjust enough that Sam wasn't set off by Michael's presence, and he had managed a few short conversations, with Gabriel and Raphael as buffers, but never enough for the fledgling to feel comfortable having contact with him.

"Samuel?" he said, as gently, and power free, as possible "What's wrong little bird?"

Michael's words only caused the boy the boy shake more.

Petting his hair, and swaying him gently, Michael tried again, but with his Grace this time.

** _“little bird, what is wrong?”_ **

** _“Raphael suggested I visit Heaven, since my last and only trip was under duress.”_ **

** _“Ok, but why is everyone yelling?”_ **

** _“Dean doesn't want me to go to Heaven without him, or Cas. Cas agrees. Gabriel and Raphael do not understand why they won't trust them. They don't understand that it's not about trust, it's about fear. They've been shouting for ages, and no one is controlling their Grace, and I can feel it all, and it hurts!”_ **

** _"Where is Morpheus and Mary?"_ **

** _"Mom's showing Morpheus the dungeon, and explaining what wards are down there. Please Michael, make it stop!"_ **

Sam burst into tears once he finished speaking, causing Michael's Grace to shift uncomfortably in his vessel. He was sad for the little fledgling, but also felt rage aimed at his brothers, and vessel. He wrapped his Grace slowly around Sam, enough to calm him and buffer the others, but not enough to hold him.

"ENOUGH!" his voice carried, ringing with a hint of power, enough to make everyone in the room stop talking immediately.

"You were too busy arguing your own feelings, you never even thought to ask Samuel what he wanted. You were too preoccupied with winning as Samuel's protector, that you failed to protect him from yourselves. You have scared him enough that he chose me, the monster in his nightmares, to seek protection from. He chose one of the two beings in the universe that he fears the most, and I have no doubt if Lucifer flew in instead of me, he'd have chosen him as well."

Michael stopped to check on Sam, noticing the boy was calmer than before, even with Michael using a raised voice.

Gabriel stepped forward, and opened his mouth to speak, but a raised hand from Michael stopped him. 

** _“Samuel? Would you like to come outside with me to the fire pit? We can sit outside until you are feeling better. Or, would you like to go somewhere else?”_ **

Sam nodded, without voicing a choice, so Michael assumed he meant the fire pit.

"I am taking Samuel outside for a while, until he is ready to come back inside. I suggest you all use the time to calm down, and decide how best to carry forward."

Without waiting for anyone to reply, Michael disappeared with Sam. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, now that's done, let's discuss BTGOG?
> 
> Raphael is my absolute favourite at the moment (it changes, but he's held the position longer than anyone else so far). I think it's the fact that Scribe has given him a personality, and uses it so well.  
I adore Sammy, everyone in the Bunker, and the guard. The guard are sooo cute!


End file.
